villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Metz
Metz is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Call of Duty: WWII. He is a Nazi officer and the director of a labor camp located in Stalag, Germany, where he was torturing and abusing every prisoner there. He was voiced and motion-captured by . History Background Little is known about Metz's early life before he joined the Nazi Regime, other than he was possibly from Austria and had served in World War I (as indicated by his medals). When the Nazis came to power in Germany, Metz served as a kommandant in the army and was eventually posted at a concentration camp in Stalag. During World War II, Metz became notorious for his brutality towards American prisoners of war and forcing them into hard labor, especially those who were Jewish. Capturing Zussman When American solider Robert Zussman, who was secretly Jewish, is captured in December 1944, he is taken to a German Labor camp and is interrogated by Metz on which of the prisoners are Jewish. When Zussman refuses to comply, he is beaten and put on a train to a labor camp. On April 4, 1945, after the 1st Infantry Division continue searching for Zussman for months, they find the camp where he was being held at and witness the horrific atrocities that Metz and his men have committed against the Jewish prisoners, including mutilations and executions. Death When William Pierson finds a trail leading out of the camp, they realize the Nazis led the prisoners on a death march, leading Red Daniels and Pierson to head deep into the forest to find Zussman. Metz soon begins executing prisoners, the gunshots alerting Daniels to his position. Daniels finds Metz throwing Zussman to the ground ready to execute him with his gun, but Daniels shoots and kills him before he can fire his weapon. His body was left behind in the woods. Gallery Images Metz WWII Trailer.jpg|Metz about to execute Zussman. Metz Dead.jpg|Metz's dead body. Videos Call of Duty WWII - Ambush Robert Zussman "They're Going After Jews" Nazi Shoots American Cutscene CALL OF DUTY WW2 - Concentration Camp Finding Zussman Trivia *Although he had small screen time in the game, Metz is considered the main antagonist of the game due to his sadism, appearing more than any of his fellow Nazi officers, what he did to his prisoners, kidnapping Zussman and trying to kill him, and also being the last enemy for the player to kill. *Metz is based on the real-life commandant of the Berga forced labor camp, Sergeant Erwin Metz. **However, it is unknown if he was actually the game's version of the real-life commandant. *Metz's awards include: Iron Cross Second Class 1914, Wehrmacht Long Service Award for 4 years, Anschluss Commemorative Medal **His medals indicate that he is a World War I Veteran and the fact that he owns the Anschluss Medal may indicate that he is of Austrian origin. **His name "Metz" is actually the name of a city in France. External links *Metz - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Totalitarians Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Military Category:Gaolers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Starvers Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes Category:Fanatics Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoists Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Paranoid Category:Terrorists